


Don't Go

by rosegoldmarble



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: At first, when Qrow grabbed Jaune's hand, he thought he was grabbing Taiyang's hand, like all those years ago.(Fic based on the theory that Qrow had been hallucinating some when he was poisoned)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Team STRQ's third year at Beacon. Also includes my headcanon for what Taiyang's semblance is.
> 
> (This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and since I don't have time for my longer taiqrow fic ideas, I thought I'd write this out.)

They were on their first field mission as third-year students. It was just him, Taiyang, and two other students from Team DASY.

"Tai."

Just a couple minutes ago, Qrow had been distracted just for a moment when he looked over to check if Taiyang was safe. This somehow resulted in Qrow's leg being viciously stomped by a Grimm. From his position on the ground, Qrow managed to convert his weapon to shotgun form and kill the Grimm before Taiyang was in range to shoot it. 

Taiyang had dragged him behind a ledge, mind clearly in overdrive. Crouching besides Qrow, he goes from skittering his hands lightly over Qrow's shoulders, to looking around anxiously, to checking his scroll. It still has no signal. 

"Tai."

"We're going to get you help, Qrow." Through the haze of pain Qrow notes how Taiyang's hands are trembling. "I'm going to go find Sienna and Yara, and then get to a point where my scroll can get a signal, I think I had one over the next hill-"

"Tai, no-"

"Qrow, you can't move, we have to get you help _fast_ , this is the only way-"

"It's too dangerous."

Taiyang takes a shaky breath, looking down at Qrow's leg. "I'll be fine, you have no aura-"

"You barely have any."

 _"What?"_   Taiyang jerks, meeting Qrow's eyes. "How- _how_ do you know that?"

"When you-" Qrow makes a vague hand gesture "-reach into my aura and turn off my semblance, I can also sense your aura."

"Oh," his teammate says weakly. "I... didn't know."

"Yep, can't get that one past me." 

They stare at each other for a few more breaths, then Taiyang scrambles to his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Qrow grabs his hand. 

They stare at each other again. 

Taiyang's hand twitches a bit before returning Qrow's tight grip. 

"It's too dangerous," Qrow repeats, with a growing sense of desperation. In the back of his head, Qrow wonders how long it will be before he passes out from the pain. "The girls are probably going to look for us, find us here-"

"I can't risk that."

"Damnit T-"

He stops. Blinks. He feels aura. He _has_ aura. 

It's just a little, but it's there. 

Taiyang's eyes widen. "Oh my god, it worked."

" _What did you-!"_  
  
"I can give you aura through my semblance," Taiyang says, as if he's just realizing it right this second. 

" _No_ , you need it more than I do-" Qrow yanks on his teammate's hand, sending him stumbling forward. "Take it back!"  
  


When the blond doesn't respond, Qrow pulls on his hand again, panicked. "Tai, come _on_ , take it back-"

Taiyang kneels down again. Closes his eyes. Rests his forehead against Qrow's.

Qrow's nails dig into Taiyang's hand, and then squeezes his eyes shut too. He draws back for a second to knock his forehead against Taiyang's. 

"Ow," Taiyang says, not meaning it. Qrow opens his eyes to see his teammate is smiling, somewhat. He knocks his forehead against his again, with painfully fond, terrified frustration.

"Hey, knock it off." Taiyang says, eyes fluttering open. "...Get it? Because you're knocking-"

Qrow uses much more force this time, startling a strained laugh out of Taiyang. Slowly, he draws away, and then gets to his feet. Taiyang looks down at their joined hands. They let go at the same time. 

"I'll be back soon. Promise." 

"You better." The sun is setting, and Qrow has to squint to see him. "My leg is fucking killing me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes with barely any revision, hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like! :)


End file.
